unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Delivery Request to the capital of Russia
|details = Hey. You interested in a delivery request? The client wants to stay anonymous, but it's not like you have to deliver something dangerous, and the pay's not bad. Plus, the destination's St. Petersburg, the capital of Russia. Why don't you take this opportunity to visit? If you want to know more, let me know. |fameTrd = 2500 |step1 = /To St. Petersburg/Stockholm/Business Mediator/ You received a wooden box stuffed with books from the Trader Guild in Stockholm. It's to be delivered to a girl named Sophie in St. Petersburg. St. Petersburg is located to the east of Stockholm. Make your way there. |step2 = /To the Palace/St. Petersburg/Sailor in Square/ The wooden box with the books is to be delivered to the Palace of St. Petersburg. A man named Walter is waiting for it. |step3 = /Delivery completed/St. Petersburg/Walter in Palace/ Apparently, Sophie is a daughter of a noble of the Holy Roman Empire and may marry the Russian prince. The box was delivered to Walter, Sophie's bodyguard. The commission wasn't Sophie's, but hearing that the contents were books, Walter seems convinced. Return back to the ship, for now. |step4 = /A disturbance at the harbour/St. Petersburg/City Resident in Square/ After handing over the box to Walter, there was a disturbance at the harbour. According to the rumors, one of the potential brides of the Russian prince was caught smuggling large quantities of poison into the palace. Suddenly, Walter appears and informs you of Sophie's crisis. It seems related the wooden box you delivered... |step5 = /The poison scandal/St. Petersburg/Walter in Square/ Apparently, there was poison inside the box delivered to Walter. When the delivery was commissioned, there seemed only to be books inside, but--- Sophie has many enemies inside the palace, and one of them saw the poison. She's now suspected of conspiracy. Leave the investigation to your mates and head to the palace. |step6 = /Escaping the crisis/St. Petersburg/Noble or Sophie in Palace/ Sophie was interrogated on suspicions of conspiracy. However, her wit, your explanation, and some help from your mates clear Sophie's name As soon as the tides were turned, the nobles all by fled the scene. Talk to Sophie to learn more about the situation. |step7 = /Meeting Sophie/St. Petersburg/Sophie in Palace/ Sophie explains to you her current situation. Born a lesser noble, she is working hard to become a woman worthy of the Russian prince. You were able to serve her as a carefree conversation partner. |stepfinal = Conclusion - The conclusion to the poison scandal/// The books received from the guild were replaced during delivery and brought to Sophie. She was caught in the crossfire of Russian politics and suspected of conspiracy but you were able to end the crisis and gain her trust. Rport the particulars of this case to the guild. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 30 |reportfame = 24 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Prerequisites * The quest requirement is Far North Languages (available only in St. Petersburg), but Nordic will work. * Requires 2500 Trade Fame. Additional Notes * This is the Quest to unlock St. Petersburg. * ※ This is a quest that relates to 3rd period, 18th Century. * Be sure to visit the archives after to increase your skills learning limit by 1. (In St.Petersburg) * Visit the City Official you have the limit of your My Recipe Book raised to 11. (In St.Petersburg) * Visit the Guilds here to Refine your skills. (In St.Petersburg) |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Russian Leather/Search/7/Appraisal/9/Far North Languages/1/Russian Calf |subQ2 = quest/A tale of years gone by/Search/6/Archaeology/8/Far North Languages/1/Primary Chronicle |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Sophie |landarea = St. Petersburg |seaarea = Baltic Sea }}